Ainsi soitje
by Asmodeusmoi10mois
Summary: Le journal intime de Viktor Krum, attention Yaoi


Titre:Ainsi soit je... Auteur: Bélial Genre Yaoi Base: harry potter  
  
Ainsi soit je...  
  
Disclaimer: Avant que je ne commence cette histoire que les choses soient claires: -Je n'ai pas de température... -...donc je ne suis pas malade. -Je n'aie pas fumé -Je n'aie pas bu non plus....par contre j'ai mangé exploit -Non, je n'ai pas reçus de choque cranien récement j'en ai déja assez des 3 que j'ai eu jadis n'agravez pas mon cas. -Je n'aie pas de crise de folie non plus, faut pas réver c'est pire quand c'est comme ça. -Il n'y a pas eux d'évéments qui m'ais profondement choquée au point de me faire écrire cette histoire -Je n'entends pas des voix -Pour les insultes adressez vous à ma secrétaire merci.  
  
ça fait longtemps que je n'aie plus écrit de yaoi je vais tacher de faire ça correctement.Je m'intégre dans la peau du "héro" (Viktor Krum) ça promet, oui je sais y en a déja qui pleurent...  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-Bienvenus à Durmstrang,c'est ici que j'étudie, je dois avouer que je n'apprécie pas trop cette école mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis j'ai des amis ici. -Oh oui j'oubliais, je m'appelle Viktor Krum,je viens d'avoir 14 ans.Ca fait 4 ans que je suis à Durmstrang. En faite, ce n'est pas réellement Durmstang qui m'effraye. C'est plutot son directeur... Igor Karkaroff, la plus grande pourriture que je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie.Cet homme me dégoute profondement, il arbore une froideur inouie, c'est a peine si il nous adresse la parole hors de son cour.Je dit ça malgrés mon age mais ça fait 4 ans que je suis ici.Mais la n'est pas le probléme,le probléme c'est qu'il c'est attaché a moi,pas pour des sentiments j'en suis certain,juste parceque je suis doué au Quiddich.Il veut que je devienne le meilleur.Je veut le deçevoir. Nous somme Lundi matin, comme chaque jour je le croise dans les couloirs de l'ecole,lui..et son regard si froid,ce regard que je déteste tant. En faite je déteste tout en lui.Mais cette année je sentait que ça allait empirer. Oui, je dois faire des heures supplémentaires en sa compagnie aprés 16 h, en faite c'est des cours de Quiddich qu'il va me donné, je me demande pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe. Comme a chaque rentrée,Karkaroff s'adressait a nous et aux nouveaux de sa voix suave et bien timbré. Même si elle peu en charmer certains a moi elle ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.Demain nous seront mardi, mes cours particuliés commençeront. Durant la nuit une idée surgit dans ma tête. Et si je faisait tout pour qu'il me déteste, me repousse?Le pousser a me dire "je te déteste" Peu étre que ça pourrais me liberer,oui bonne idée ça.  
  
Mardi  
  
Il est 16 h 15 , j'arrive en retard a son cour, premiére étape. -"A vous voila enfin Viktor" Je m'excuse, enfin je fait semblant au fond de moi je ris a gorge déployée. -Asseiyez vous, nous retrapperons se quart d'heure de retard par un quard d'heure supplémentaire ,pousuit t-il J'arrête de rigoler. -"Mais monsieur, je...j'ai cour demain" -"Ca m'est égale, vous n'auriez pas du arriver en retard" Je grogne, il s'en fiche complétement, je le fixe, je n'arrive pas a détacher mes yeux de lui, la haine sans doute. Sa voix ne cesse de raisonner dans ma tête, il m'explique calement, avec un ton calme et gentil  
  
18h15 je sort enfin.  
  
J'ai a peine le temps de déposer mes affaires qu'il était l'heure de manger Dans la grande salle mes amis me taquinait je déteste quand ils font ça. -"Ahah le chouchou a karkaroff alors comment ça va" dit un éleve a coté de moi. Je lui lance un regard méprissant comme si ce qu'il venait de dire signait son arrét de mort. Je me décide enfin a parler au autre de ma blague, celle de faire enragé Karkaroff.Tous avait l'air amusés.Un des éleves a éclaté de rire la bouffe pleine de nourriture,Poliakoff, Karkaroff ne l'aimait pas, alors je l'apprécirai dorénavant.Aprés tout il n'avait rien de méchant se pauvre garçon, pourtant Karkaroff ne se génait pas pour le rabaisser. En faite ,si je devait aimer tout ceux que Karkaroff déteste,ça en ferai du monde.  
  
Mercredi  
  
Je suis a son cour normal, cette fois ci j'ai décider d'agir en collectivité,voir sa réaction. Je commence par ne pas ouvrir mon cour.Il s'approche. "Viktor,puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous ne voulez pas débaler vos affaire" me demande t'il d'un ton trés calme et doux -Parceque je n'ai pas envie monsieur lui répondis-je le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je vis une lueur amusé dans ses yeux, mais c'est pas possible quand va-t-il s'énerver? -"Bien dans ce cas regarder avec votre voisine ." Elle?? oh non! cette fille est une vrais pot de colle, d'aprés se que j'ai entendu elle a un faible pour moi depuis l'année derniere, peu étre pour ça qu'elle ne m'a jamais adresser la parole et que son visage se transformait en tomate dés que nos regard ce croissait. Karkaroff:2 viktor 0 Il faut que je me reséssice, je doit l'attaquer par son point faible....  
  
......  
  
Nous somme Jeudi soir, je me proméne dehors aprés le couvre feu que soudain je vis une ombre, je me cache derriere un mur et je jette un petit regard discret de l'autre coté. Vous devinerai jamais qui c'etait... Karkaroff, appuyé sur le barriere d'un balcon, il scrutait les étoiles des ses yeux froid, tien en parlons de froid,j'ai oublié de vous précisez que Durmstang se situe dans un endroit glacial et que le port de fourrure est quasiment obligatoire. Et lui?? il en avait pas. Mon coeur se mit a battre. Il est si...beau.. Non! je le déteste! N'empéche que je ne l'avait jamais vu sans son long manteau a fourrure, ça fait une bizzar mais pas désagréable surprise. Viktor ressaisi toi. Evidement discret comme je suis je me cogne a un objet de métal a terre ce qui evidement provoque un son sonore au oreilles de Karkaroff qui réagit aussitot, j'eu a peine le temps de fuire jusqu'à ma chambre avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête en ma direction . Je reclape la porete et je souffle enfin. L'image de karkaroff sans sa fourrurem'a marqué a vie. Mais arréte d'y penser viktor!!! Il faut que j'agisse vite!  
  
Vendredi  
  
Ca va plus Cette nuit je, j'ai révé de lui... De karkaroff biensure. Mais bon j'aurais bien pu réver de lui en croyant que je le tue. Loin de la. Je ne préfere pas raconter, ça m'a juste fait...des effets désagréable. Mais je le déteste... J'arrive a son cour particulier a l'heure, je doit le pousser a bout Mais...Il me surpris encore. -*Oh c'est vous?" dit il " vos cour son terminé vous pouvez disposer. Comment ça? -"Oui ,j'ai remarquer que vous vous fichiez entierement de se que je vous apprenait donc ça ne sert a rien que vous veniez partez." Je me tais un instant, puis je mapprete a refermer la porte. -"Au..aurevoir" Je la ferme j'attend un instant, j'aurai crus qu'il serait sorti criant mpon nom me disant qu'il plaisantait, mais non,il ne plaisante jamais, je marche a grand pas en direction des dortoires, j'entre je jette mes affaires comme un enragé et me met a genoux et je me mit a......pleurer. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'arroseur arrosé. Il m'a eu a mon propre jeu, non c'est plutot moi qui me suis dupé moi même. Me forçant a me dire que je le détestait mais a vrais dire... J'ai toujours aimez Igor Karkaroff,j'aime tout en lui et sa voix ma toujours charmé... Et maintenant que je l'ai perdu je me rend enfin compte que je suis le roi des imbéciles. Cette chose m'a coupé l'appétis pour un bon moment, je ne suis pas descendu manger je suis resté en larme.  
  
Samedi  
  
Je me décide a sortir a prendre l'air beaucoup me demandait comment j'allait, je leur répondait quoi? Que j'était au bord du suicide. A la grande salle je le vis, il ne me jettait aucun regard, il ne me saluait même plus quand je le croissait dans les couloires. Je veux qu'on me rende Karkaroff, non, je veux le récuperez, je veux qu'il me reparle du ton doux et calme comme autrefois qu'il me chouchoute, et je me fiche de se que penserai les autres. S'en est trop, je dois parler a Karkaroff, mais quand. Ce soir, peu étre...  
  
IL est 23 heure, c'est tard, les autre éleves doivent déja dormir et le couvre feu est passé depuis une heure, mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas je le sent. Je toc discretement a sa porte puis je l'ouvre délicatement pour découvrir karkaroff eveillé. Il me regard en silence -"Les éleve n'ont pas ...le droit de se promener la nuit" Des larmes se mirent a couler, il m'a parlé. -"Pardonnez moi, j'ai été stupide je..jhe me forcait a croire que je vous haissait mais...." je m'arréte je n'osait pas aller plus loin de peur de sa réaction, j'avait peur qu'il réagisse mal, qu'il s'écarte d'avantage.Je n'aurais pas supporter. "Viktor? qui y a t'il?" Il s'accroupis a mes coté moi qui m'était effondré. Et la une pulsion iressistible vint Je l'embrasse. Surpris il recule mais ne m'injure pas Je recommence. Il ferme les yeux et m'embrasse a son tour Son baiser est doux tendre et sensuelle il me donne des frissons. doucement il me porte jusqu'a son lit...son lit, mmm oui il était present dans mon réve. Il m alonge délicatement sous lui mes mains commence a gliser le long de son torse, je lui retire sa fourrure et sa veste. il est beau,magnifique, comme je l'imaginait depuis le debut.Mes lévres finirent par retrouver les siennent,je l'embrasse, je ne veux pas que se baisser cesse.ses main me deshabille, je suis nus, je rougit, c'est vrais, j'ai 14 ans c'est la premiére fois que je fait ça. Il écarte délicatement mes cuisses,sa bouche glisse le long de mon cou s'attarde sur mes tetons et descend plus bas bien plus bas. Je pousse petit cris quand il engloutit me sexe dresser dans sa bouche,commençant des va et viens qui me firent gémir de plaisir. ses mains me tenais les hanches je savait pas les bouger, pourtant j'en voulait plus,je veux qu'il en finisse qu'il me fasse siens pour de bon, je ne tiendrait pas longtemp ainsi. Il se redresse me regardant d'un regard pervert il me caresse le torse de ses main.Je me redresse légerement un petit sourire au lévres et le l'embrasse mes mains s'égare sur son dos, ses fesses... Il était temps d'en finir , il me pénétra le plus doucement possible. Je crie, il est doux mais sa n'empeche pas le fait que je ressent un petite douleur. IL se mis a bouger il y allait d'abord doucement puis accélera Trés rapidement cette douleur se changait en un plaisir esquis .Je balance mes hanches qui heuretent les siennes en réclamant plus. Il s'exécute, m'arrachant de vrais hurlement d'extase intense. Je crie son prénom alors qu'il attégnait l'orgasme poussant un rale de plaisir. Puis il retomba sur le lit essouflé tout comme moi Je me tourne me blottissant contre lui haletant Et je m'assoupis le sourire aux lévres.  
  
---------------  
  
Dimanche.  
  
Je me reveille. Il dort encore, tel un ange Il est beau Je sais je le dit sans cesse mais je ne peu plus m'en empécher Je n'y crois pasmoi même... J'ai coucher avec mon directeur. C'est également lui qui m'a fait grimper au sommet de l'extase Lui qui m'a fait jouir. Un petit rire enfantis sorti de mes lévres. Je suis heureux Je suis sans doute le plus heureux du monde Je l'aime tellement. Il ouvre le yeux "Mon coeur? tu te reveille?" Il s'étire pris mon visage dans sa main et m'embrassa passionnément, j'aime ses baisers. "Comment allez vous" lui dis je d'un ton heureux "Trés bien" Je me blottis contre lui mes mains parcourant encore son torse.Il est 11 h il va bientot étre l'heure de se levé, mmmh je ne veux pas me lever je veux rester avec lui tout le temps.Il posse ses mains sur mon dos me caressant tendrement avant de se redresser "-Tu devrais peu étre y aller tes amis vont se demander ou tu es" "Je fit un signe de la tête montrant mon accord puis je m'habille rapidement, je l'embrasse ,je ne veux pas le quitter, je veux rester,mais je n'ai pas le choix." je referme la porte derriere moi me retrouvant de nouveau seul dans les couloir, je souris , c'est sans doute la jour que je n'oublirai jamais, je n'aurais jamais penser que la personne qui me rendrai heureux serait cet homme. Et je souris encore me dirigant vers la grande salle..  
  
Fin  
  
Bélial 


End file.
